


Things David Knew (#132 Witness)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [84]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David knew more than he ever told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things David Knew (#132 Witness)

David knew months, nearly a year before Don told them. David had faked shock. He’d been across town conducting an interview when he passed a blue Prius. He would have ignored it except for the bumper sticker.

**MATHEMATICIANS DO IT BY THE NUMBERS**

_‘What was Charlie’s car doing in a strange driveway far from home?’_

Before he could do more than park in a bit of shade that would hide him a truck pulled up. Ian Edgerton got out. David wondered if this was part of some case. Before Ian got far the door to the bungalow was flung open. A moment later Ian was in Charlie’s arms. David could feel the passion from across the road. They tumbled inside and Ian kicked the door shut behind them.

David called Don, said he was following up a weak lead but had a feeling then settled in to wait. After an hour a light went on. An hour later Charlie opened the door in a silk robe to collect Chinese delivery. David let the hours tick by. The moon rose. Then the door was opened and Charlie kissed Ian goodbye. As Charlie walked away David witnessed the heartache on Ian’s face.


End file.
